Jarred by the Wolf
by uhhno
Summary: Hela is not truly dead. She wakes in Westeros and blames Odin for it. Her powers will return to her soon when Asgard is rebuilt, and once it does, she'll have her revenge on her brothers. But before that, she has a whole planet to conquer.
1. Chapter 1 - Goddess of Death

1

* * *

Hela, the Goddess of Death, was reborn.

There was a reason why Hela was locked away in a prison instead of being killed, and the reason lied within the fact that the Goddess of Death had a way to reincarnate herself because she _was_ the cycle of life and death. Odin grew to fear that power of hers because he knew that with the memories and powers intact in Hela, she would have her revenge on all of Asgard and she was too strong, too powerful to be defeated twice.

However, Odin had been known to be wise and as the strategist he was, he had cast Hela into another universe where she couldn't escape. It was a larger prison to put simply, a larger jailor. She would be bound forever.

* * *

"May I introduce, Hela, the one they call Goddess of Death."

The Iron King, Robert Baratheon stare down from his throne. The girl of three and ten is indeed beautiful as they say. Even at a young age, everyone, including the king, could tell Hela is bound to grow and mature to grab countless admirers by her hands.

Robert could now see why this girl called Hela is dubbed by many as the Goddess of Death seeing as how her beauty alone has caused many crimes and deaths to have claim over her being. She has caused the King nothing but trouble.

There's something in her eyes however, Robert realizes. Hela's emerald eyes hold something severe, a sort of wisdom and independence. Neither traits which a young girl should have. There is no doubt that her admirers have overlooked that aspect of her, only pinning her to her looks.

Robert surmises that his eldest son has fallen smitten, or rather, a desire for dominance over the girl, from the way Joffrey looks at her.

He studies Hela under his scrutinizing gaze, intimidating as he's been told quite a few times before, and it does nothing to the girl. Not even a flinch.

"So you're the one they call Goddess of Death."

"With many reasons," she replies with a level-headed coolness. For a second, Robert feels as though he's the one being assessed under her intimidating gaze. He dismisses the thought, blaming the many nights outside of bedrest.

"You were just a little tyke the last I saw you. To think you were that little girl… You've caused quite the trouble. You were the sole reason for so many deaths, although indirect as they were."

Hela's father, a wealthy politician and one of the few trusted friend of the King's, has died only a day ago and the King has promised him that he would watch over and raise Hela as if she is his own child, and eventually find the right suitor for her.

Robert briefly glances at Cersei and catches her jealous stare.

"However, do not fear," Robert stands from his Iron Throne with a great smile, "I have promised your father to raise you until you are of age to marry. You will be a Lady In Waiting for my daughter."

* * *

Hela knows who she is. She has not forgotten. All the battles she's fought, the endless thrills and adventures of all the fights, all the weapons she held in her hands. However, Hela has lost all of her powers from the fall of Asgard, her true home.

She curses Odin. She curses Odin's sons, her dimwitted brothers. They're all idiots, they should have sided with her, with her ideology with what she wanted to do to Asgard — _for_ Asgard. To make Asgard prosper, to rule all of the realms.

It's a shame.

Now, Hela can't do anything until she gets all of her powers back, but in order for that to happen, Asgard needs to be rebuilt again. She doesn't know how long that'll take, and even after thirteen years, Asgard is only at the foundation, the starting point, which is only enough to summon a flicker of light in her. This only lets her light the tip of her fingertip, but that's it.

Hela, however, knows patience. She's so very used to waiting. She's been waiting for centuries for Odin to die, after all, to taste the freedom under her skin.

* * *

" _Too beautiful for her own good. Many suitors have asked for her hand in marriage, many kidnappers have tried to steal her before, and admirers have taken their own lives when she has refused them. She is and will continue to be a chaotic presence._ "

* * *

Only a week has passed since the Baratheon had welcomed Hela with open arms. As short as the week may have seemed, Hela gains of the knowledge that the queen and the queen's twin brother are having an incestuous affair, and the outcome of that affair is the three children besides herself, including the prick that is the eldest son, Joffrey.

She's seen how he treats others, thinking that she never saw. How Joffrey treats people does not bother her since she's more focused on restoring her power and getting back to her own kingdom to defeat the brothers of hers, adopted or not.

Putting all her anger to her weapon that is her sword, Hela swings it with grace and such accuracy. The wooden practice dummy falls to the ground, gutted with clean deep cuts.

This is all too boring. _How dull_ , she thinks. Hela desires the battlefield. Her thirst for a fight is too strong for her to keep holding it in.

"Hela," Myrcella calls out in greeting. Hela doesn't bother to turn, but she just sweeps a bang back missing her helm along with her power. "I was wondering if you would like to join mother and me to—"

Lady in Waiting? The Goddess of Death being a Lady in Waiting? Appalled at the notion, Hela strikes against the necks of other dummies and the heads fall thumping against the floor. _Calm down, Hela, you simply have to deal with these fools until your power comes back which will be soon enough,_ she reminded herself.

Hela turns to the princess, giving a quick glance up and down the girl, she says, "you were saying?"

"Um, i-it's nothing." Myrcella, scared out of her wits, went scurrying back indoors.

 _Don't bother wasting my precious time if it's nothing_. Hela refrains from voicing her thoughts. Hela has been a princess before, and she believes this princess Myrcella does not deserve the title as she is so weak-willed and ever so fragile, it's as if Myrcella comes straight out of a fairytale, wanting Prince Charming to save her from a fire-breathing dragon. Except there is no Prince Charming in this world, and there exist dragons, but the ones that would kill from the moment they lay their eyes on anyone.

"Aren't Ladies in Waiting supposed to listen and obey every wish their mistress tell them of?"

It's the imp Lannister. Hela peers down at him like the little person he is, but Tyrion knows from surveying Hela for the past week that Hela looks at everyone, including the royalty, that way. His sister's husband is simply too ignorant to notice. Cersei, in the meanwhile, noticed the second her eyes landed on Hela's when Hela stepped into the throne room the first day.

"I am Hela. I am no one's Lady in Waiting. I'd rather rot in a cell for thousands of years if I can escape serving someone not worth my precious time." _Although I've done just that_ , Hela grimaces at the memory.

"Who knows, you might just get what you wished for," Tyrion replies and nods toward the balcony on the third floor of the west side wing of the grand castle.

There confidently stood Cersei Lannister, who seems to have noticed the two figures down as Tyrion has noticed as well.

Hela didn't need to look because she's noticed long before. She scoffs. "Have you not seen how the Baratheon king looks at her?"

Tyrion raises an eyebrow, all in curiosity. Not curious that he didn't have knowledge of the fact that there is bitter hatred that sprung over the years between the King and the Queen, but curious by how Hela came to know within the week within her stay.

"The King never truly looks her way—"

"Correct, and that's exactly why she holds no true power as a Queen. However, the feeling is mutual; the King hates the Queen, the Queen hates the King. They find solace in others. The King, whores, and drinking. The Queen, with her twin brother — the three bastards the outcome of that."

Tyrion previously thought he's been the only one that knew of the affairs of his sister. Furthermore, he's only found out only a year ago, while this woman, standing proudly before him, took only a week — or less — to figure out. He's not sure if she's brilliant or scary.

"No matter," Hela says lazily, swinging the blunt steel sword over her shoulder in a careless manner, "I will be the Queen," she then adds in her thought: _until I find a way to get back home to seize all the realms._

Somehow, the imp feels as though he's become much smaller than he already is as if Hela's presence alone and her words are pressing down on him with a force incomprehensible. He thinks that perhaps what Hela speaks is true, that Hela will become Queen of all the lands and there is no one who can stop her.

* * *

A/N: This is only a cheap hobby.

I loved Hela's character in Thor Ragnarok and thought what would happen if she went to Westeros? Dominate it of course.

But keep in mind that I have not seen GoT, only the first three seasons back in 2014(?)... And have only been reading fanfics...

Please forgive me for any mistakes regarding GoT itself. I'll only be fixing the grammar or spelling mistakes, but the plot mistakes will probably be fixed when I have time or when I am bothered by them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Character Development

_2_

* * *

 _Finally_ …

This has been the second thing uplifting Hela's spirits in her time in King's Landing, after the King dismisses her title as the Lady in Waiting, after the request from his daughter.

Smirking to herself, Hela feels the power beginning to surge within her, through her veins and her blood. It's like adrenaline, except not. With adrenaline, it controls and overwhelms. With this, it's so much different yet similar in which Hela has control over it, and it holds memories and experiences of all the battles she's experienced, all the emotions.

 _But, it's so small…_ It's as if her power is only a babe in its age and strength. _No matter_.

When Hela executes an easy spell that should have created a wide dark and hollow portal to transport her to Asgard, it doesn't. The smile fades from her lips. Not a second too soon, Hela realizes what Odin has done to her.

 _He locks me once in a cage, and when that hadn't worked, he locks me away in a much bigger prison, in a different universe no less — how expected of the King of Asgard._

 _It'll mean I'll have to find another alternative to travel to Asgard. If my powers have returned, it must mean my brothers have defeated Surtur. This simply means that I won't have to defeat him — which is a shame, I wanted to kill him with my own hands myself. But Thor and Loki?_ Hela smirked wickedly, the anger not dissipating.

 _Odin is dead now and so the remaining vengeance is on my brothers and they will pay for their crimes of bringing doom to the true heir of Asgard_. Anger takes her and she punches the strong wall of her bedroom, leaving a large dent. She's long forgotten royalty manners ever since first picking up a sword.

From where she stood, in front of the window, Hela could see people being alerted by the sound of Hela's attack on the wall. Amusing as it would be, Hela is not in a good mood as to let out so much as a chuckle.

 _…_ _However, teleportation between two worlds is much difficult for even the mighty Goddess of Death. It'll take a while to even find another solution. Then, in the meanwhile, perhaps I'll take Westeros to quench my thirst for entertainment_.

* * *

As usual, early in the morning is when the knock at the door alerts Hela of the few servants. And as usual, the servants find the Goddess awake, studying the ground below, where currently, the eldest son, Joffrey Baratheon, practices his sword.

"M'lady, we've come to—"

Hela interrupts the young girl, Marian, by raising a hand to silence her, attention focusing on the Prince as he whimpers when the young soldier lands a hit on his arm. Hela has an amused expression as she says, "I know what you're here for. Clean the sheets. Prepare my dress. Brush my hair. Do what you must."

"Yes, m'lady." The girls curtsies before one go to Hela with a hairbrush in hand, another goes to the dressing room to pull together an outfit, and the last one tidies up the bed.

The servant girls prefer working for Hela than any other women in the castle which only includes two people, and perhaps guests. While Myrcella fusses about waking so early in the morning, and Cersei whips anyone who yanks her hair too hard when brushing it, Hela does neither of the things.

Marian, the one who did Hela's hair, especially takes her mistress in high regard since Hela has taught her how to read and write for the duration of her stay.

Hela is calm and collected, like a true royalty, and never criticize or hurt anyone for their wrongdoing, in fact, she simply laughs at the mistakes. That is not to say that Hela is kind. Hela is an easygoing person, as though anyone could befriend her, but not easy to approach — her beauty being one reason.

"Does Prince Joffrey catch your interest?" One servant asks, curious when she sees her miss watching the outside and the only figures raiding their visions.

"No," Hela answers, not surprised at the boldness, "annoyed? Yes."

"Annoyed? You are… annoyed by the Prince?" Another servant inquires in fear for herself and the miss she serves.

"The brat's in the way of the scenery. Perhaps he'll be unlucky and be struck by his own blade."

"M-My lady, you mustn't speak about royalty in that regard!"

"You'll be beheaded if people found you spoke ill of the prince."

Hela turns from the window and watches the fearful little lambs, all paused in their actions of duties. "Oh, face it, you all wanted to say it — prayed for it. Besides, your culture shame all bastards, does it not?" One maid nods in response. "What would the people do once they find out the blood of the prince is an impure one? Or of the other two royal children? What would the King do? I'm _dying_ to find out."

"D'you mean to imply the Queen's children do not share the blood of the King…?"

A smirk is threatening on her lips. Mortal beings can be so stupid sometimes. "Imply? No. I know."

"I'm sorry, m'lady, but how do you know? Did someone tell you? If there was someone, there must have been rumors…"

"It seems the only people who know are the Queen, the Queen's brothers, and me. It's a well-kept secret, but secrets are meant to be exposed sooner or later." Peering down the window, she finds Joffrey looking up back at her with his own smug smile. "Marian, I taught you how to read over the last two years I lived here. Go to the library and find the Baratheon family tree where you will have one evidence to back up my claim."

"I may use your name to enter the Library?" Marian asks as if she's used to this kind of situation.

"You may."

* * *

A/N:

As I've said, I only know bits and pieces of what happened in 1-3 seasons (I mainly focused on Dany's parts).

I'm considering this fanfic as a blueprint, and then I'll remake it after having finished writing (If I don't lose interest in it). After I'm finished with the blueprint, I'm thinking of remaking it with a beta who actually knows what happens in GoT, but this is way out in the future.

Anyways,

Thanks for reading!

I also love reading long comments~


End file.
